


Try and Try Again

by WaterlilyRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Baby making, Broody, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Planned Pregnancy, Trips to Naboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: Rey wants a baby. Ben wants a baby. Should be straightforward... right?





	Try and Try Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Try and Try Again (Translating to Russian language)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823578) by [IlSogno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlSogno/pseuds/IlSogno)



> If you are wondering if you have seen this before, you have. I've deleted Compilation as the set up wasn't really working for me and gonna post the prompts on here that I have written (won't be hard - I only did five)

At first Ben hadn’t dared say anything. Just encase he was misreading the signs. But he watched. And slowly he saw the evidence.

 

First was the sight of Rey’s astonishment and awe at the sight of a pregnant human female at the Resistance base. Ben had been confused and asked his girlfriend why that was such a source of amazement.

 

“Pregnancy never got to that stage on Jakku; expectant mother’s can’t work. Can’t work means can’t eat and can’t eat means...” Ben found himself feeling oddly sick at the thought. Truly, nothing did bloom on Jakku.

 

Then he saw Rey with children whenever they went on a mission. They always seemed to gravitate towards her in a way they probably wouldn’t dare do with him. She always seemed happy to get down on a level and rough house with them. Watching her pretend to be an AT-AT as two small Twi’lek children squealed on her back did odd things to him. His mother had said she’d felt a spike of light through the Force at that moment when they had arrived back. She raised her eyebrows at her son who looked away quickly. His mother’s brown eyes, so like his, could always read a little too much.

 

Then Rey got to being with babies and she wasted no time in trying to hold, kiss and marvel at them as often as she could. She never seemed more happy than when she was cooing over a newborn or pulling faces so a baby would wave their fat fists and laugh.

 

Ben had waited and watched until one day Rose tittered at her friend sticking her tongue out at a toddler from across the room who was clearly enjoying her attention “Kriff Rey, why don’t you just have one yourself?”

 

Her response was soft yet unmistakeable and almost involuntary. “If only.”

 

Ben had gone very still. He was seated with his mother across the room from her (as they had plans to go over) but he could feel such a strong wave of longing that it always took his breath.

 

His mother, also Force sensitive to a fault, touched his hand.

 

“Talk to her. I think you need to.”

 

He nodded mutely.

 

* * *

 

He waited until they were both in their private quarters that night when he sat down on their bed and patted the space beside him for her to sit too. She complied rather cautiously as though she could sense a serious and deep talk was underway.

 

“Rey, are you feeling broody?”

 

Rey looked genuinely confused. “Broody? What’s that?”

 

Ben nearly rolled his eyes. Of course, pregnancy slang hadn’t been big on Jakku. In any dialect.

 

“It’s what a woman feels when… she starts to want a baby.”

 

Rey’s eyes widened and her cheeks started to turn rather red. It was clear she was contemplating telling a lie but clearly saw that it was useless. Force bonds could be annoying like that.

 

Instead she looked down at her hands as though she had been caught doing something shameful.

 

“I can’t help it.” She whispered. “I thought it would go away but it just seems to be getting worse. Everytime I see children I want to be closer to them. And I keep imagining what my baby would look like. What I’d do and how I’d look after it. I keep dreaming of a baby. Then I wake up in the morning and for a few seconds I’m looking for them. It hurts so much when I realise it wasn’t real.”

 

There were tears in her eyes. He felt it even without the Force: such longing. Such a need. This wasn’t a whim; it was something that she’d always been missing.

 

“You want a child?”

 

“I _want_ a child.”

 

Ben nodded. “Okay, let me try that again: you want a child… with _me_?”

 

Rey’s eyes widened. Then her mouth set. “Yes. I suppose that’s what makes it so hard this time.”

 

Ben thought for a moment. So many arguments were going through his mind. They were still fighting a war. Snoke had only just been taken out. He wasn’t trusted yet. He was older than her. They weren’t married. And she was still so young.

 

But instead he said: “Okay, I’ll give you a baby.”

 

* * *

 

They’d stayed up most of the night talking over everything. Making sure that they were one hundred percent dedicated to this huge thing that they were planning to do. They dreamt up every problem and planned a solution. In the end Ben couldn’t help but answer Rey’s smile as a general air of excitement took over.

Because he was. He was excited.

 

Rey dashed off to the infirmary the next morning to request that her implant be taken out. Madame Kalonia didn’t seem to be very approving of Rey’s attempts to catch a child at such a time but she didn’t argue. Instead she warned Rey that the hormones would take a little while to leave her body entirely.

 

Rey had dashed back to their apartments and more or less tackled Ben to the bed. He couldn’t fault her enthusiasm.

 

Sex for those following few days was better than ever. It felt closer, more earnest and Ben always got off hard to the idea that any one of these times he could be getting the woman he loved pregnant. She could even be carrying his child at that moment.

 

Rey glowed with happiness everytime. Everything was going well.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Except it wasn’t.

 

Rey took a test at the earliest opportunity and stared in disbelief as Madame Kalonia told her that her urine sample was negative.

 

She wasn’t pregnant.

 

Kalonia had actually laughed at their utterly crestfallen faces. “It’s no reflection on you if it doesn’t happen straight away. These things take time and patience. Keep trying if you really want a baby and it will happen.”

 

Rey had bounced back with her usual buoyancy and declared that it was unlikely to work so quickly anyway. And after all, Ben eventually reasoned, she’s only just come off contraceptives. It will take a while. So carry on trying, they did.

 

On such a small Resistance base, gossip doesn’t stay private for very long. News of her relationship with the infamous Kylo Ren had come out within two days of their first kiss. The idea that Rey was now actively trying to get a baby from the former Knight of Ren couldn’t be expected to stay quiet much longer.

 

Poe had been struck dumb for the first time in his life and Finn had gone into pleas for her sanity to return.

 

“You’re too young! You’ve only just managed to control your powers! There’s still a war to fight. And above all: why him? For Kriff sake Rey! If you want a baby that bad I’m sure I can get a cup and get Poe to-”

 

“I forbid you to finish that sentence Finn!” Poe declared loudly, clearly finding the suggestion too ridiculous even for his struck dumb state.

 

“I love him.” Rey replied firmly. “He loves me and I want a family. Remember what Maz said? ‘The belonging you seek is not behind you: it is ahead’. Well, my family is never coming back so I want to build one of my own. I want a baby!”

 

The boys were clearly not happy but Rey closed her ears to them. Her mind was made up and that was that.

 

* * *

 

Weeks passed. Then a month. And another. And still, still, no luck.

 

Ben was beginning to get worried. He was sure it was nothing to do with Rey; what if it was him?

 

Rey wasn’t interested in worrying and more keen at looking up remedies. She ate more fish and took funny smelling tablets that apparently worked wonders for a girl in maintenance. She recommended new positions and timed their encounters to when she could best catch. It was only when Rey turned herself around after their latest session and stuck her legs in the air so that gravity could do some of the work that Ben was really starting to feel a bit dejected.

 

In the midst of it all, he missed having Rey as a girlfriend. Rey, who would insist on him sitting with her in the mess hall to eat dinner like it was some kind of date; who would be delighted at a rather limp bunch of posies that he would pick for her because ‘he’d thought she’d like them’ and who wanted to go to bed with him simply because she thought it was wonderful and it made her flesh pimple.

 

Bizarrely it was when he was fixing the Millennium Falcon (radiator was leaking toxic gas again) that he had an idea.

 

“Why don’t we take the ship somewhere?” He’d asked Rey that night. “Somewhere new.”

 

“Where?”

 

“You’ve never seen Naboo, have you? You’d like it. The fields are like one big garden.”

 

Rey bit her lip as though unsure. It was clear that she was thinking of whether she was ovulating.

 

“Rey, I just want to forget for a night that we’re trying for a baby and just have a date. The two of us. Please? Who knows: relaxing might help.”

 

Rey still looked a bit sceptical but then nodded. “Okay. But I’m going to have to check all the compressors have been removed.”

 

Ben nodded and considered a tentative victory a victory nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

He managed to scrape some food from the kitchens that could provide them with a decent lunch and checks the moons over Naboo. Two were above the waterfall. So warm weather. Excellent.

 

Rey checks the ship for any leaks and promises Chewie some nice treats for the Porgs if they can just substitute Ben as the co-pilot just this once.

 

“It’s only for tonight.” Ben overheard Rey reason with the Wookie who had a rather clingy Porg sat on his head. Ben hadn’t seen him without that little bird for nearly the entire time he had come back over to his mother’s side. “You know I’m a good pilot and Ben is a very skilled flyer- I mean… not as good as you,  _ _obviously__.” Ben snorted at Rey’s attempt to placate Chewie; who did she think had taught him all those illegal manoeuvrers in the first place?

 

The Wookie gave off what was a rather grumpy acquisition and by midday they were flying away from base.

 

The trip was quite quiet; Ben always liked to absorb the memories of his childhood in peace. It was times like this when he lamented his inheritance of the force. If he had only been a gifted pilot and had inherited his mother’s diplomacy instead, he might of ended up a Captain. And share a cockpit with Dameron. Hmmm… maybe not.

 

Landing in the fields of Naboo, he looked at Rey’s face. They weren’t far from the waterfall and there was a blossoming of flowers of numerous colours. Ben had never gotten to see Rey’s face upon seeing Takodana but her look of delighted awe felt like a good substitute.

 

“So beautiful.” She breathed. “Did you ever live here?”

 

“No but my grandmother did.” It was odd to think that he so rarely talked of his grandmother; the woman that had driven Darth Vader to commit such unspeakable acts of evil.

 

She had been a Queen here. Now he was bringing his Princess to the land.

 

* * *

 

They ate their dinner on the bank of the waterfall with Rey’s toes dipping in the brook that flowed with water. Their evening consisted of talking about the deep secrets of the galaxy and whether Finn had a crush on Poe or Rose. Rey ate most of the sweet things that Kylo had bought along but left the lemon tart (his favourite) untouched. The sun began to disappear behind the mountains yet the air was still warm. A dusky summer’s night.

 

“This place would have been my idea of heaven as a little girl.” Rey mused looking at the waterfall in wonderment.

 

“Mine too.” Ben would have liked it here too. Maybe some neighbouring children might have played with him. Or maybe he would have made something explode by accident and scare them off. Who knew?

 

Suddenly Rey stood up and started stripping off her tunic. She was fiddling with her belt when finally Ben managed to ask “What are you doing?”

 

“I started practising swimming on Ahch-To. Didn’t get too far but it was something. The water isn’t that cold.”

 

She dropped her belt onto the grass and started to shimmied out of her pants and boots.

 

“Did you...” He swallowed at the sight of Rey’s innocently white yet oddly provocative underwear “Did you bring swimwear?”

 

“Nope.” Rey smiled and without further ado jumped into the water with a splash. Ben watched a little anxiously until her head bopped out of the water, breathing in. “Ah, that’s nice.”

 

“It will soon get cold.” Ben reasoned without much heat. The sight of Rey splashing about like an uncoordinated duck was rather touching.

 

“Then get in before it does.” She taunted, splashing her arms in a rather poor imitation of a breast stroke.

 

Ben hesitated and then sighed. Oh, why not? At least he could prevent her from drowning if nothing else. He was quite a strong swimmer.

 

He stripped off down to his underwear and was gratified to see that Rey had halted her attempt at swimming to watch. It didn’t matter how many times he saw it; her darkening eyes on his form made his ego give a much needed flutter. He didn’t jump in but slid into the water instead. It was a bit colder than he would have liked but not unpleasant.

 

Rey showed him what swimming she could do and he corrected her when he could. The act of touching her body to indicate her head needed to be lifted a bit higher or her back straighter was oddly erotic outdoors in the warm summer night.

 

It was only when Rey turned around that Ben saw a flaw in her plan to just swimming in her underwear. Mainly because white underwear was rarely waterproof. And normally became quite see-through.

 

Ben gulped at the sight of her perky tits draped in sopping wet material. Her nipples were dusky pink and pebbled from the water. Rey looked down and giggled. She didn’t seem embarrassed.

 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.” Ben reasoned hoarsely.

 

“Indeed, so I may as well give you an uninterrupted view.” Rey slipping the straps down and quickly threw her bralette away. It might have landed on the bank or back in the water; neither were looking.

 

Ben closed the distance and lifted Rey up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Getting her panties off would require putting her down so Ben did what any forward thinking man would do; he ripped them apart and off her body. Rey squirmed in his arms and panted as he lay his lips on any bit of skin that he could reach. Her long slender neck, her freckled shoulders and her beautiful breasts. The feel of their wet skin pressed against one another was erotic in a way that neither had experienced before. It left them feeling clean and dirty all at once; judging from Rey’s reactions she was as fond of it as him.

 

She uses her toes to push his underwear down and grasps him. He gasps as he feels her fit him inside her. He was engulfed in a warm wetness that no water could substitute.

 

The slapping of wet skin against wet skin is an obscene sound in the otherwise picturesque fields. Ben’s hipbones bumped against Rey’s own and her mound as she sank down again and again onto his member. Her body bounces with the weightlessness of the water and the movements of Ben’s hands on her body. Her forehead was damp not with water but exertion.

 

There is a rawness to it that makes them feel like animals that live off the land. Rey moaned and spread her legs even wider without dislodging herself from around his waist. She’s so beautiful; so lovely; she belongs amongst flowers and waterfalls, with her hair wild and her appetites met. He’d bring her back here. He’d take her again amongst the flowers; in the fields. Her cries of pleasure would scare the birds from the trees.

 

She shudders and whimpers around him after he hits that hard to find spot just enough to make an end to her and he practically roars his ecstasy as he releases into her. He doesn’t let go and they engage in lazy kisses with their lips half trying to embrace and half struggling to breathe.

 

They were a man and a woman in love, surrounded by the galaxy’s beauty. Let the world conspire and deny them; this night belonged to them and the waters of Naboo.

 

* * *

 

Ben was participating in his usual weekly checks of the Falcon when Rey walked quietly up to him.

 

“Ben?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I… we’re… um...”

 

Ben looks up from his holopad to stare at his girlfriend. She looks oddly jittery; so jittery that she didn’t seem to know what to say first. She didn’t seem distressed which was something.

 

“Rey?”

 

Rey suddenly laughs as though exasperated and too happy to really care. “I had a speech all planned. I composed it as I walked here. Now I can’t remember a damn word!”

 

Definitely not bad news then.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked now wanting to know what had caused such delight.

 

“Nothing! Nothing’s wrong. Everything is right. So right! Ben, it’s worked.”

 

“Worked? What’s-”

 

He feels it then. A presence in the Force. So tiny that he hadn’t truly heard it until now. But now he can’t stop hearing it. It’s a small but strong and oh so beautiful sound!

 

“It’s worked. I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love.


End file.
